


eren/levi

by Roy_Kaiyo_1



Series: Levi × eren and there love relationship. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roy_Kaiyo_1/pseuds/Roy_Kaiyo_1
Summary: Levi goes and fingers Eren for the first time and jerks Eren of.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Series: Levi × eren and there love relationship. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209803
Comments: 1
Collections: Levi and Eren





	eren/levi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people i hope you enjoy this. this is my first story so its not great and im just learning. i hope you stick around.

It was a gloomy day out, Eren had just gotten done with survey core work and was going to sleep. All the sudden Levi tarted to open his dour. Eren shot up wondering who opened his dour. "Levi?" Eren whisperer "Get up!" Levi had shot back. Eren did as he was told not wanting to make Levi mad. "Whats going on?" sleepy Eren said. he was just trying to keep his eyelids from falling of. Levi grabbed Eren and shoved his head into his pillow, then forcing his had down Eren's pants. "Mh" Eren tried to scream, but was cut of bye his pillow. Eren eyes started to fill with tears and face got flustered as Levi groped him. Eren's hands went to his face covering his mouth. still moans got out now and then, but he was mostly scared. if he even acted the little bit wrong Levi would beat him, so he laid there moaning quietly. i was just going to tease Eren a bit, but hes just so fucking cute i cant hold back. my work has just bin piling up and stress has been growing. i just came here today to take out my sexual desires, but i am getting so drawn in. i start to tease Eren's ass hole. Eren was just so cute trying to hold back his moans. i wanted to break him to minds end. i quickly plunged my finger in. i almost jumped back Eren's face was so flushed you couldn't see the slightest bit of pale. I was so turned on, i had started to tease Eren a little. he was still trying to muffle his voice, i was rubbing around until Eren started flinching, i quickly pressed against the spot "Mmhaa!" Eren had almost yelled. he was shivering so much my hard on got ten times worse. Whats happening, Levi just came in my room and now hes raping me. i cant believe this it feels so good, but i cant show it. I cant show Levi i like this, so i shouldn't like it, but its just so good. Levi pressed on my prostate i couldn't my whole body almost gave out. it was hard enough hiding my hard on. i felt like dying i wasn't able to touch my dick, but i wanted to come so badly. "L-levi touch my dick" I got out. "only because its your first time he said" As soon as he touched it i almost came. i felt so week and tired i could faint, but i had to hang on. he was stroking it so persistently it was amazing. "mmha!" came out of Eren's mouth as he shot cum across the bed. "That's good enough for tonight" Levi replied. "don't think this wont happen again" he said as he was walking of. Eren got changed and ready for bed again. "What was that" he whispered to himself as he dosed of from exhaustion.


End file.
